


Wild

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Influence of the Full Moon, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Werewolf Urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14144259#t14144259)

He always comes to Charlie. Only he can handle Remus like this. Only he has the strength, the understanding, the instinct to give Remus what he needs.

Remus didn’t realise he needed someone to push back, not until Charlie. Although more than willing to be fucked, Charlie wouldn’t give up control without a fight. Remus had never imagined that could be a turn on. He loves to see Charlie’s strength, to test it. Especially when he finally manages to pin him down, both sweaty and panting. 

The hard work makes the prize all the sweeter, and Remus will savour it.


End file.
